Hyou
Hyou was a war orphan, who along with Shin, was taken in by the head of the Joutou village. Appearance Hyou greatly resembled the current king of king, Ei Sei. He had brown eyes and dark hair, usually wore a ragged robe just like Shin's and always carried around a wooden sword. During his serve at the palace he was dressed up like royalty in order to serve as the king's double. Personality Hyou was much more level-headed than his best friend. He was a very kind and openhearted person, often seen with a smile on his face. Despite his easy-going character, Hyou was very determined and knew what he needed to accomplish in order to fulfill his dream. When called to serve as the king's double, he was delighted to accept the task, showing great sense of courage and responsibility. He was liked and admired by the people who knew him and his personality shined as an example for Shin. History Not much is known of Hyou's real family or past. When he lost his parents in the war, Hyou was taken in by the head of the Joutou village. There, he grew up as a servant together with his best friend and fellow orphan, Shin. When Shin first arrived at the village head's home, Hyou befriended him and shared his the dream of becoming the greatest general under the heavens. Story Seikyo Rebellion Arc At the beginning of the story, Shin and Hyou were seen sparring against each other, in order to get stronger and achieve their life dream of becoming great generals. One day a wealthy looking man appeared in front of them and showd interest in meeting the two boys. The same night, he visited their protector, the village head, and offered to take Hyou with him to leave in the royal palace and serve the king. Hyou felt honored by this proposal but was sad that Shin couldn't follow him. He asked for a day to think about his answer and, after discussing it with Shin, he decided to accept the offer. Several months had passed, when one night, Hyou reappeared wounded at Shin's door. Shin rushed to help his friend but, Hyou told him it was already too late for him. He went on to explain that he was being chased by Sei Kyou's assassins, who would be probably arriving soon. With his dying breath, Hyou gave Shin a map and asked his friend to go to Kokuhi village in his place, saying that it was all up to him now. It was later explained that Hyou had been taken in the palace to be King Ei Sei's body double because their faces were uncannily similar. Hyou accepted the task gladly, was dressed as the king and was transferred away from the Qin capital, working as a decoy. On the road, his convoy got attacked by general Ou Ki's army, but Hyou took control of some guards and managed to fight his way to a safe escape rout. However, it wasn't long before Sei Kyou's assassins tracked him down and one of them, Jo Kan, ended up mortally injuring him. Hyou had a funeral a few days after he died. It was huge and payed for by the village head. Apart from Shin everyone in the village showed up to mourn him, and even some people from the neighboring village came, because he was really liked. Abilities Despite his young age, Hyou was rather strong and skilled with the sword, as proven by the results of his duels with Shin. He also had more self-evident abilities as a leader than Shin, as shown when he charged into the enemy reinforcements during Ou Ki's raid and inspired the king's troops, leading them in battle. Even after realizing his true identity, the soldiers were still captivated by his charisma and could never forget him and his sacrifice. Apart from that, he had great cooking and cleaning skills, acquired during his time spent as a servant for the Joutou village head's family. Gallery |t2 = Anime |2 = }} Trivia *In his duels against Shin, Hyou had 333 wins, 332 loses and 587 draws. Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Village of Jouto Category:Royal Palace Category:Male Category:Sword Users Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cavalry